zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonGod
PLEASE Please Let me go back to MMM forum, I won't be naughty again, Please. Black rhino ranger 21:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------- NO. You were given way too many chances there! Theres not even a snowball's chance in heck yer getting back in... DragonGod 20:39, 19 April 2008 --------------------------------------------- But I was just joking when I was there, I wasn't there to spam. You can call me anything you like Such as Komodo Lover. Black rhino ranger 13:50, 19 April 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------- PFFFT! You think spamming us is a JOKE?! And you also think harrassing MMM members to let you back in is gonna help yer case? The only way we would let you back in, would be to ban you again for continually harassing us to let you back in! In other words... Stop harassing us! DragonGod 18:05, 20 April 2008 --------------------------------------- But CC and JP Rock man, The JP Spinosaurus is Better than I thought it would be. This is just like in jurassic park Operation Genesis. Black rhino ranger 07:18, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------- You should have thought about that before you spammed the place... DragonGod 20:39, 19 April 2008 ---------------------------------------------- I'm sorry for What I did earlirer. Black rhino ranger 14:18, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------- Eh, BRR, they won't let you back in. Everyone at ZTV and MMM hates you for the spamming you did before you got banned. I'll agree you've been better since, but I see no chance of DG or the rest of MMM unbanning you. --Jvm 20:22, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------- OK, BRR, this is my site, just because Cuddly Panda makes yo member of the month, you still can't spam people. Stop, or be blocked. Jntg4 00:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ----------------------------------- Thank you JVM and Jntg4!!!! DragonGod 18:49, 23 April 2008 ----------------------------------- Let me go back there and I won't block you. Black rhino ranger 16:32, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------- I DONT CARE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING BACK INTO ZTV OR MMM FORUMS! EVER! SO STOP HARASSING ME!!!!!! DragonGod 07:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ BRR, you won't get back on to any major Zoo Tycoon sites except this one, so stop freaking pleading, you have stopped being retarded (to an extent) but you stll won't be given a second chance anywhere. This is not being mean it's simply the truth Murdock129 08:56, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------- By the way, since this is the only wiki im a member of, i have no idea what the big deal about blocking me is. To me, it just sounds like i wont be able to talk to you on this site... Anyway, how does one block? DragonGod 08:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------- When people are blocked they're not allowed edit anything, and BRR, abusing your powers to harass MMM members won't get you anything but a demotion and/or banning. Xtremepieman 12:48, 22 June 2008 (UTC) CC When I went to your forum (on another computer and logged out), The Cretaceous Calamity Article is missing, What happened to it. Black rhino ranger 09:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) --------------------------------------------- It should be there... And what were you even doing on another computer trying to get in!?!?!? DragonGod 00:37, 26 April 2008 --------------------------------------------- One of my relatives let me used theirs but i am still logged out. 90.213.177.247 21:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------ Found the article :P DragonGod 22:24, 29 April 2008 Freewebs Could you please expand MMM Freewebs. There are some animals you didn't put in. Black rhino ranger 11:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------- We have more important things to do than appeal to the needs of someone who has nothing better to do than harass MMM members... ¬_¬ And besides, we dont need to update the site just yet... They don't use their freewebs site anymore. now it's googlepages. Kingcøbrasaurus 18:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) And we at ZTV aren't planning on giving away the link to you anytime soon.Snowleo 20:33, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, the googlepages site is easy to find. I found it myself... Taniwha DG, HELP! ZTV wont let me access it! I think I may have been banned or something! Please can you help me figure out the problem! Wait, nvm the computer I was on was probably experiencing problems, or it was retarded lol. btw this is Xtremepieman. 14:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) CC talk Colouring Pages Please, those colouring images are totally Ugly. Mine is better. Black rhino ranger 16:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ lol BRR, look whos talking. You can't draw squat. Those coloring pages are way better then anything you could do, so advise you just shut your mouth and stop bothering MMM members. 17:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ----------------------------------------- Firstly, i didnt draw those. Simba did. And his drawings are awesome. Unlike you... ¬_¬ Can I get some info? DragonGod, as leader of Mysterious Map Marvels, you may be able to help me here. You see, I'd like to download your dino-themed packs: Cretaceous Calamity, and the Jurassic Park Pack. I already know where to find the JP pack, all I need to do is get my mom to bypass the parental control blocks for the sites I need to access to get to it. But I don't know where to find Cretaceous Calamity at. Is it done? Where do you download it? These are things I wanna know. Also, if you can, can you put some pictures of the Cretaceous Calamity animals on this page? I'd look at your website, but for some reason, the images are blocked. (Stupid parental control blocks! (No offense to my folks, I love them dearly.) So maybe you could put the images on here, where they might show up. I'd really like to see what the redesigned T.rex looks like. Again I ask: PLEEEEEASE? DinoTyrannus 23:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) CC has not been released yet. We still have a while before we even think of possible release dates. When it is released, it will be uploaded onto our main site, like the JP pack. If you cant see pics of CC animals, then i think its coz youre using the old freewebs site. We made a new and improved googlepages site. You should be able to find pics of every released animal in CC there. I hope that helps you ^_^ Sorry if I'm irritating you, but... You really left ZTV? Well, I knew that place was horrible, but I never thought you would leave... Taniwhore He didn't leave forever. Hes on vacation in the UK for 3 weeks. 13:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the information (Taniwhore? You're so corny you know?) Taniwha Hey, I live in UK too. 15:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I was away for 5 weeks in the UK. I couldnt leave forever, no matter how much i tried. Microraptor Sorry to annoy you but we might wanna know what does the Microraptor looks like in CC, so care to add in the screenshot of it. 15:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) LOLZ they haven't even revealed a pic to the public yet. Why would he post one here? 16:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Knowing the members of MMM as I do, they will either make it from the peafowl or they'll make an excuse to not make it Taniwha I have a funny feeling they will use a secretary bird or the T-rex to make it. I'm not comanding them to make it like that. Black rhino ranger 06:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nobody is that stupid to make a flying/gliding raptor from a flightless theropod. The sec.bird, though, would be a good choice, although, since it doesn't climb trees, its very unlikely they will use it to make the Microraptor. Taniwha Microraptor IS in CC. We are just working on the gliding coding. But we still havent decided what exactly its gonna be made from... UNJUST It saddens me that you ban ppl for calling you human. That just shows that this gay NHU thing that FN started has gone too far. Ban for the truth is sad. He doesn't ban people for calling him human... .-. Snowleo 17:18, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Uh oh! Taniwha, what are you saying? Are you saying what I think you're saying?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 20:36, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I didn't said that! I don't care if I'm banned from ZTV or not! It was someone else! Taniwha I have a feeling it was Dark... ._. Snowleo 17:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Darkpmn, must be him....--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:42, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Darkpkmn was banned for flaming moderators continously. And if youre implying what i think youre implying, then you can just get out of my User Talk Page... ¬_¬ Re: Can I get some info? Thanks for giving me some info about Cretaceous Calamity. By the way, I was infact using the googlepages site when I began looking at pictures. Apparantly the parental control blocks meant to keep me and my brothers away from inappropiate sites (not that I'd go on one!) are keeping me from viewing the pictures. So can you put them on here? I'm really curious about the Re-rex. Hey, I did manage to get the JP pack. For some reason though, the spinosaurus, ceratosaurus and the redesigned stego and T.rex were absent. I think it may be because Marine Mania isn't installed. I used to have it, but I gave it to my friend to have. Then a virus got on my laptop, crashed it, I had to reboot it and reinstall all the packs, except Marine Mania, which I didn't have. Unfortunately, my friend lost the expansion. She and a couple family members will try to look for it, but for now, I have no sharks or dolphins or seals to put in my zoo. Darn! Well, anyway, thanks for the help. DinoTyrannus 23:03, 16 August 2008 (UTC) DG, I think I figured out why I can't see the images on your googlepages site. I tried to access the image of the re-rex, and it comes from a site called photobucket.com, which, apparantly I'm not allowed to go on or view any images from that site. Can you still consider putting at least some of the images on this site? Maybe like put them on the list of your created animals so people who can't access the images on your site can see them. You don't have to, I'm just making a suggestion. I hope you consider it. DinoTyrannus 01:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) You cant view photobucket pics? Strange... O.O Star Wars Pack Hey DG, I know it isn't one of your packs, but I'd like to see if you knew anything about the Star Wars Pack. Someone from school a few months back said that he had it, and I'd like to see if I could aquire it myself. Please don't be offended by my wanting to download a pack that isn't yours. So can you give me some sort of clue or hint? I'll be okay if you don't know about where to get it. By the way, this is DinoTyrannus. 02:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) uh...what? That star wars pack isnt even out. the people making it probably quit working on it. 14:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Huh, that's odd. Really the guy I talked to said that he did indeed have it. He even described the Sith Lord staff member as looking like Darth Vader. Ah well. Still, tell me if anything pops up. And if not, then maybe MMM could make one. Or you could encourage another group to make one if it doesn't interest you. I'm just spitballin' here. DinoTyrannus 19:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) --------- Someones making a starwars pack?! O.O DragonGod 07:58, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Obviously; even when I was still at ZTV I heard someone was making a pack about that. I didn't took it seriously though, as many people are saying they are making packs and yet they aren't. ~Taniwha Well DragonGod, I can tell by your smiley (O.O) that you're somewhat interested. So maybe you could do some searching and see if you can find it. And if not, then maybe your group could make it, or you can... ah just read 3 messages above this one! DinoTyrannus 15:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Animal Escapades DG, can you please add more animal escapades to your site? Don't get me wrong, the other ones are cool, I'd just like to see some new ones. From what I know, the next one should feature a Carcharodontosaurus named Sharktooth. Sweet! DinoTyrannus 00:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) P.S: Sarah the Suchomimus is an idiotic, fish-obsessed embarassment to her species. That is all. I shall get FN on that ASAP. And that was the purpose of the Suchomimus Escapade... COMEDY! :P DragonGod 07:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Possible expansions DragonGod, I have a couple of ideas for expansions you could consider. One could include prehistoric animals you don't have in your other 2 dino packs. Examples: Coelophysis, plateosaurus, dilophosaurus, nanotyrannus, majungasaurus, diplodocus, elasmotherium, woolly mammoth, phorasracus, and so on. Another one may involve animals seen in the Discovery Channel program The Future is Wild. It could have squibbons or torutons and stuff. DinoTyrannus